galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:2151, Year OTT Union Time Line
i think the meeting with the ebony elfinne is way to early in this point of time. and : " the Captain of the Union Vessel, making first contact, a Pertharian at first refused to sing" so by existing time line the Ee ware discovered after the creation of the bridge. Gnume (talk) 20:40, September 12, 2013 (UTC) also in first contact the garbini were tech level 2 ( no ships capable trevaling between star systems in resounable speed) and by original time line it hepend after the formation of the union. Gnume (talk) 20:43, September 12, 2013 (UTC) In an earlier response to an earlier question Talk:2105, Year OTT Union Time Line, Vanessa Ravencroft mentioned that the new timeline is the one to be considered. Some articles might have to have details changed as a result. Knight Ranger (talk) 22:16, September 12, 2013 (UTC) if it was an minor change i wouldnt have said anything. but those two changes will resoult in total rewrite to the races and distrapt their continuatty in the currently canon chapters. (race development as members of the union) Gnume (talk) 22:23, September 12, 2013 (UTC) The Reason for the Time Line when I started Galactic Chronicles it was 1997. Handwritten books and stories that developed out of a Roleplay game my brother and friends played. The main story is the same and the element s remain, but since then I rewrote the Story a few times. I am getting older and my writing gets more refined. Now the Galactic Chronicles Universe has grown quite a bit. I felt that before I do the final and last rewrite. I need a consistent time line. Meaning to put it all in a straight order and thus find all the plot holes and errors. In the original story the Sarans and Pan Sarans simply joined the Humans in one day and founded the Union in one day. This isn't very realistic . In the new Version there are reasons why the Sarans came to Earth , why the Ult joined the Union etc. The Pan Sarans, the Sarans, United Earth and the Ult (a little later) form the Union but it is the culmination of previous cooperation. I wanted the Ebony Elfin appear earlier because of the Vrill. The Vrill, the Falkenhorst....are all white and blonde and caucasian. It would make all the Non Whites on Earth feel inferior and give those who promote racism argument points. Now there is an advanced speices of black humanoinds , the Elfin.. that was my idea behind the scences . The Logic why I wanted to change the Story of origin of the Elfin. But this can be easily reversed. So to make Gnume happy I change the Ebony Elfin entry in the Time line But in general. The time line is the BASE LINE and I will use it to REWRITE ALL stories to kane them fit. That means I have to edit or change some of the Origin stories of the Races. As for the Garbinilet me think about that. I had a plan for them as well, but it is not an important one... As a final word : The time line and the Rewrite are not minor changes but a massive streamline , correction effort to make GC consistent. This is why I am thankful for Gnume making a point of those and Knight for helping making them. VR Doing a search it appears that the only other references to the Ebony Elfin are of two characters Eric meets - the first in the "no one here scenario" N'Buga at near the begining of the time he meet Narth, and the second "Blowdart" who was the second in command of the 12th wolfcraft fighter squadron on the USS Devastator. It would be easy to have a non singing captain - to be the one making first contact. (making a guess that the important part is the "tone deaf captain" not the "Pertharian Captain" part.) I did make an edit to confom the Garbini to the new timeline. Knight Ranger (talk) 06:26, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you , Knight. I am , or you if you want to. Change the Ebony Elfin to fit the current Time Line. I am doing not much else until I have finished the time line. Because I feel it is the most important part ot make the GC Universe consistent. So I can give a definite joining date for new Union Civilizations, To have the dates of wars and battles correct and consistent. So my Characters can make good references to dates and events. I feel this is especially important as I have "Immortals" they need to have a consistent memory and now as I am writing the book "Stahl" I realized how shoddy my time line actually was...hence the effort to create a consistent history. So thank you Knight and thank you Gnume. VR ah. ok. my main argument against the Ee joining this early is that they would have been part of the union for the y'all attackes and it would change the pacefistic character of the race to fast. Gnume (talk) 13:42, September 13, 2013 (UTC) No,no you made perfectly sense and it was a good and valid observation. Don't stop doing that, I am very grateful for your help and your ideas. Only with you pointing things out and we discussing things can we make this whole exercise a real and valid one. So I thank you Gnume very much and maybe you have noticed how much more consistent the Galactic Chronicles universe is thanks to you. Sadly I can not give you any money but if Galactic Chronicles ever makes money , I won't forget you or Knight. Having said that, I did have T Shirts made and if you want you can have one. Let me know if you like a GalNet T Shirt and I send you one. (Knight and Gnume of course and Sam too) VR